Burning Love
by Harlequin-Dust
Summary: A new girl comes to the X-men mansion. Pyro befriends her and then leaves. When the reunite, will anything have changed? M for future chapters. Pyro/OC
1. New Student

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men

He was lying on his bed, messing with his lighter, open, close, when he heard the jet come back. "There must be a new mutant coming." He hopped off his bed and headed towards the front doors of the mansion. He saw Bobby at a table and casually sat down. The new person walked in. It was a girl, nothing real interesting about her. No weird skin or deformation caused by her mutation seemed present.

She had a silver lip ring in the middle of her lip. Her left ear was almost covered in piercings and her hair was stringy and black. It was put up in a sloppy bun. Her clothes were laid back. Her tripp pants looked too heavy for her, but she walked like it was nothing.

Her face…"I'd tap that!"Pyro blurted out and Bobby chuckled and shook his head. Pyro knew that if he saw her again, he'd recognize her in an instant. He turned to look at Bobby. He seemed to have lost interest in the girl and started staring at Rouge. _'Why had I paid so much attention to her? I suppose it doesn't matter, the new comers usually leave within a year. She'll probably be gone before I even get the chance to make a move'_ It was always the same people hanging around. Most came to control their powers and then left. They'd come back, only for help if something went wrong or they went into a new level.

"Let's go do something, Iceman. I'm bored."

Bobby rolled his eyes and got up. He headed for outside and John followed.


	2. New Roommates

"_Ah, lunchtime. It's fun, when you eat with friends._" John scoffed and stabbed his steak with his knife. Bobby and Rogue had gone out together and John wasn't going to sit with Pryde's preppy friends. So there he was, alone. Then, _she_ walked in. It had been a week since John saw her. He wondered where she had been.

She disappeared into the kitchen and came back a few seconds later, holding a bowl that John assumed held soup. She sat down by herself and began eating. Without even thinking, John got up and walked over to her and sat down. She stopped eating and looked at him. She looked confused. "Hey, I see that you're alone. One rule we have: Babes like you don't sit alone." He sure as hell wasn't getting up and if she didn't want him near her, she'd have to leave. She stayed and there was a long silence.  
"So, I saw you when you first came here. What's your name?" John couldn't help but look down her low cut shirt. Her boobs were too good to pass up. She cleared her throat to speak.

"Kalila, but most just call me Kali." She answered him fast, without making eye contact

"What? Are shy or something? Have you talked to anyone here?" He wanted her to look back at him. He almost reached for her chin when she turned back and looked him in the eyes. His dark eyes met with hers. She looked away quickly.

"Other than the teachers, no. My family isn't on good terms with Xavier and I'm afraid the students may know. I don't like confrontation"

"Why doesn't your family get along with Xavier?"

"I have a relative that isn't exactly known for being peaceful."John began to wonder who she could be related to. Was it Senator Kelly? No, that couldn't be who. He was dead and that shouldn't matter to people because she was a mutant….well, as far as John knew.

"Who?"

"I know him as Uncle Eric, but you probably know him as Magneto."Kalila bit her lip, waiting for a response. John shrugged his shoulders. He gave her a 'so what?' look.

"I'm afraid if they find out, they'll try and have me kicked out of here."

"That's the most stupid reason to hate someone that I've ever heard. Besides, most of these kids are bastards and they don't even deserve to look in your direction." John began starting at her breasts again.

"So, you don't hate me?"She began biting her lip again.

He looked her straight in the eyes. _"They're so beautiful."_ He smiled and replied. "Nope." Thus began their friendship.

-It's been about two weeks. John had his own room, but he heard rumors that they were making all mutants that wouldn't be a danger in their sleep, have a roommate. John contemplated setting his bedroom on fire. A small fire that would barely damaged any of his belongings. Just a big enough one that would make him a hazard to have as a roommate. Some others rumors were that they didn't have to share a room with the same sex. That should be fun for John. The chance of his getting a new fuck buddy was exciting. If it was a guy that was assigned to his room, John would have to 'accidentally' set his hair on fire. More than once if needed.

The next day, John woke up to Professor's voice in his head. He was telling everyone to read a list that was placed in the library. The list contained information about the new rooming assignments. John quickly got dressed and ran to the library. When he got there, he shoved through people and read the list. As he was reading , he was excited and worried. First, the thing that made him excited, the rumor was true. Some were unisex. But, some were not. It appeared that the whores and the man-whores were put with the same sex. The problem with this was that John was a man-whore. He was never caught. But he didn't know what exactly all the Professor knew. He saw his name and followed it across. The person he was sharing a room with was-

There was a knock at the door. John got up off his chair and opened the door. He smiled at her as she smiled at him. "I can't tell you how glad I am that I'm rooming with you. I was afraid I'd get someone that I didn't like. There are only three people I could be with. You, Bobby and Rouge. "

"I'm the best out of the group, right Kalila?"He smiled and slicked back his hair

"After Bobby, of course."She giggled and shook her head. "Yes, you're the best. You're the man!"

"I know, right?" He gave a smug smile. She began unpacking and he snuck in a hug. Kali turned around and just stared at him.

"What? I'm happy!"He helped her unpack until he found something he liked. "Oh, now look at these!" Kalila's face turned bright red and she grabbed her underwear out of his hand. They were lacey and see through. She felt sexy when she was wearing them, even though no one ever knew she was wearing them. "But you know, they'd look better on this floor." She gasped and smacked him on the shoulder.

"I'm here for three seconds and you're already being a pervert about this!"She sounded mad, but laughed anyway.

"So, what are we doing tonight? Besides the unspoken deeds." Ash gave him a dirty look.

"I'll probably read something."

"What? Read? You have to new roommate. Don't be so guarded."

"But I like reading."She took a long sign. "We could talk or maybe go down the the TV room and watch a movie. I'm not sure what you were expecting, but I'm not some sex toy that you can just throw in a bag when you're done."Now she looked pissed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Those were meant as jokes. Didn't mean to offend you." She accept the apology by simply nodding. John was subconsciously testing the field. Now he knew that he didn't get a new fuck buddy. This is going to be rough road with a lot of pages being flipped in his favorite Playboy magazine.


	3. Trouble

**Information: **I'm finally writing a new chapter. Sorry for the wait..things have been a bit stressful.

I was reading the last chapter and I realized that I missed a ton of typos. Very sorry about that. I'll try not to do it again. Typos can ruin a good story. Reviews and advice are welcome!

"_This fucking museum is so damn boring!"_ he began to open and close his lighter.

"Let's go get some food!"John yelled impatiently to his friends. The food court was busy as usual. John began to search his pocket futilely.

"Shit…"John said, talking to himself. "Does anyone have money?"

"No." was the reply he heard from everyone.

"Whatever." John went over the nearest table and threw himself down into a chair. Bobby, Kalila and Rouge joined him. Over the next ten minutes, all that was heard between them was John's lighter. Once he was bored with it, he decided to torture someone at the table. He lightly tapped Kalila leg with his foot. She glared at him, warning him not to touch her leg again. When she looked away, he quickly grabbed her knee. In return, she punched his arm.

"Ow. God, that hurt!"John stated, grabbing his arm in the place of strike.

"It was supposed to, dipshit!"She yelled back at him. He gave her a smug look and smiled. Kalila laughed at his facial expression. Suddenly, Kalila felt someone behind her.

"Hey man, can I borrow your lighter?"He had a cigarette in his hand.

"Let me ponder that question for a bit." John messed with is lighter as he usually does. The guy rolled his eyes. He seemed anxious to take a drag of his cigarette. Another guy walked up. A few minutes went by and the trouble started. Pretty soon, the guys shirt was caught on fire, Bobby froze it. The Professor came in and yelled at Pyro. Then, they all heard the news, talking about a mutant attack on the president. Kalila and Pyro exchanged worried looks.

"I think it's time to leave, Professor" Scott exclaimed to the professor.

"I think you're right." He replied, in calm voice.

"You know what I'm sick of?" yelled an angry mutant

"What?" Kalila said, without looking at him.

"Being bored. Just once, I'd like to set one of our teachers on fire. That'd be something exciting!" Pyro looked down at her, as she stared at the book in her hands

"That'd be a bad idea. They'd definitely kick you out. Just because you're bored, doesn't me you have to act so immature. Hell, I want to do something fun, but I'd rather be a little bored than have no place to go. " she replied, monotone and rolling her eyes. Kalila saw his angry expression and regretted her impudent statement.

"Um….maybe later we could sneak out and wreak havoc on New York City!" She said, hopeful.

"Hey! We could use those fake I.D.s, that you made, to get into the bar. It'll be fun." She looked up from her book and smiled at him. He snorted at her, but nodded his head.

"That idea just saved that book from becoming ashes." Pyro smiled and walked out of the room.

A few hours later, everyone, except Kalila, was in bed. She was leaving Rouge's room, after borrowing some earrings and she was getting ready to wake up Pyro. She was close to their room door when she saw a shadow of a man around the corner. As he turned the corner, she could see that he had some type of gun. She ran into the room before he saw her.


	4. A note to readers

I just wanted to let you guys know that I am working on new chapters for this story. I'll probably finish writing the story completely before I post more chapters. I know where I want the story to go; it's just a matter of getting there.


End file.
